Top: Damage
Welcome to the current list of the Highest damage dealers in monster legends by stats (Higher than 3,550). 'TOP 11' * 1) Rador - 3,850 * 2) Makugan - 3,729 * 3) Talos the Island Protector - 3,696 * 3) Stake / Lucifire The Hopefreezer- 3,685 * 4) Lucifire The Helltaser / Kaih The Eradicator / Warmaster Gortak / Talos the Forgotten Artifact / Faraday the Obscure - 3,663 * 5''') Faraday the Discharguer - 3,652 * '''6) Warthak the Sunbringer / Talany/Shademoon -3,630 * 7) 'Drakor '/ Worker Hulk / Toshiro - 3,619 * 8) Warthak the Mountainsplitter / Borjork / Sting WestClaw - 3,608 * 9) The Inheritor / Cain- 3,586 * 10) Megaosteum / Annihilator R2 / Tyros / Octex / Baltasar / Hydratila the Riftmaker / Krugbo / Thetys' Pet / iMigbo/ Talos The Automaton / Dracontium / The Firestorm- 3,575 * 11) Killeraptor / Hirondeleor / Warthak the Skullcrusher / Patrion / Malair- 3,553 'Top Damagers' Post by SomeGuyInTheInternet on the Viability Ranking page. Credit to him and all edits are to be made only by his discretion. ---- 10 - Greedy Dragon Greedy has average stats, a extra turn damage boost, AoE burn, AoE stamina leak and a strong 60 damaging legendary attacker, a stun one enemy move and a steal life attack to heal himself.He is an average attacker with decent stats and pretty good moves. He is viable in competitive play and is a pretty good attacker for your team in Monster legends! 9 - Gaia Nova Average stats but nice skills. She has 3 moves that are extra turn, one AoE, one giving stamina for free, and one single target. But what makes her good is her extra turn moves and her AoE Quicksand. Quicksand takes away 60% of targets health. This can be horrifying to tanks and top tiers such as Voltaik and Zyla. She counters monsters at the top which is pretty impressive. Gaia Nova is a really awesome attacker. 8 - Shallinar She has average stats with a good moveset. Inner fire is very useful giving her double damage and an extra turn. She has a AoE fire burning attack, which can be useful with Inner Fire and Burning Corruption. Burning Corruption makes enemies weak to fire and burn. This can leave a devastating attack for the enemy team. Without Inner Fire, Shallinar will be an average attacker - Inner fire is just OP. But there are drawbacks. Her AoE is fire and is usually bad in fire wars. But in PvP you know she will kill the enemies team. 7 - Barbatos His attack stat is great, average/low life, average/slow speed. But his moves says it all. Blood covenant gives him a extra turn and double damage. ALSO he has Demonheart which gives him damage boost AND another extra turn. Guess what? They stack, and you know what? He has a AoE Legendary type 35 attack with burning. Imagine that all those buffs with his AoE - that just wipes out the enemy team. He also has a 90 DAMAGE ATTACK, that never misses. But unfortunately, he looses a lot of health with all these moves, which makes him very vulnerable to attacks. But if they don't kill Barbatos, he kills them! 6 - Kaih The Eradicator This is what I call a truck. He has amazing attack power with his hard-hitting moves such as AoE burn, a 50 AoE - a 65 ignite attack. He has a 75 legendary attack. Just wonderful attacks. His trait makes it better Bulwark which gives him a 50% of not being denied at all! That means if he is not denied, the enemy team is practically dead! So Kaih the Eradicator is Kaih the truck that is going to kill you. 5 - Lucifre The Hopefreezer She has a AoE ignite and burn with amazing stats. She has freezing moves, damaging moves and more burning and ignite moves. She is just amazing. She is great choice for your attacker! Her trait is pretty good. She has AoE blind and damage reduction. Her main goal is to burn and ignite which can leave serious damage to the enemy and most affected to bulky tank monsters. She can freeze and overall really good damaging moves. Great choice for attacking. 4 - Nadiel the Pyromancer His stats are great. His moves are very OP, with AoE burn, ignite and reverse healing 200%. Not only that - he also has an AoE total reduction -100% which means enemy does no damage! NOT ONLY that, he has AoE guard down which means you can never miss to the enemy monsters! Burn and ignite almost takes away 50% of the health from the enemies health if landed + with the damage dealt from that AoE! He can also deny with the total reduction damage with more damage and guard down! And we actually have a 4 way tie for 1st place. 1 - VoltaiK Game breaking monster, all because of his moves. He has 4 moves with extra turn skills (which never stops until he runs out of stamina) which forces the computer (on defense) to use all his stamina wiping any monster. With this each turn he gets there is a 5% chance of getting his ultimate which is incredible, since in his last turn he uses his ultimate which I'm sure will kill the enemy team! A little boost is that he also has pretty impressive speed. Voltaik deserves this spot awesome monster. (Outdated) 1 - Zyla the Faithful She is the attacker and female version of Voltaik. Overall average stats and gold like moves. In attack she has 3 extra turns that are so OP that I think that they are broken.She uses those three moves (Affliction chains, Fast chains, and Agony chains) Her trait is amazing every single negative effect has a 50% of missing including stun, hack, freeze, possession time stop everything! She is broken but why isn't she like #1! Everyone has a weakness, and hers is lack of defensive moves. Sure she still is pretty good, but with only 3 extra turn the computer may not finish when she runs out of her stamina and instead use another move. But she is still an amazing monster. 1 - Prince Charmless Basically, Charmless is the completely better version of Voltaik. He is better than Voltaik in everything. He has higher stats, less stamina cost, less cooldown. But most focusly is his extra turn move. He can access to two Negative Effect : Nature Weakness and Poison (Neh, better than nothing) and can deal heavy dmg. So with just 4 moves, he can completely kill a monster (or even a tank) and kill all enemies if he had Stamina Runes. Because of his movepool or if you want to fight him , you have to had a denier that can outspeed him or a Fire attacker that can deal Massive dmg to defeat him as fast as possible. 1 - Warthak The Mountain Splitter/ Warthak the Sun Bringer These guys are just a truck. Game breaking stats, great moves and amazing trait. His stats are amazing. His attack power is in 3600s which is amazing for attackers. Nice speed (doesn't really need it but good if he has a speed rune with attack runes.) , amazing health (even though he is a attacker). His moves are great with AoE shield breaks, 2 80/70 DAMAGE move to one enemy which applies stun and bleed / stun and sunburning. AoE remove negative effects and damage reduction! His trait gets better. He is immune to stun / freeze / possession. With the update he is immune to hacked, reboot, etc. which means he is unstoppable! That is why he is tied with Voltaik and Zyla in #1. OOPS LOOK LIKE WE HAVE NEW WINNERS AS THESE MONSTERS ARE NOT AS GOOD AS THIS RANDOM GUY SAYS SO PROPALLY NO. 1 1- Stake God this guy is so powerful i mean he has the 3rd highest power and amazing life and speed for a monster that powerful. and he has self boosts like a double damage 50 damage move to deal insane damage then a 75 damage move with only 1 COOLDOWN. then you also have a NER move with an extra turn and even a 50 damage AoE with bleed which with double damage would lead to 100 damage with bleed so take that barbatos your days are outnumbered. 1- Cain Oh god how do you describe how to use this guy. Well he has 3 extra turn moves and the trait bleed hater so then you can also use stigmata and then all our bleeding extra turn moves hit all the enemies and then stigmata does 90 damage so you can then one shot the entire enemy team. or you can have ancestral bite if your going up against a faraday or westclaw then you can use your extra turn skills to inflict bleed then use ancestral bite after you have been hurt to recover health or if your going up against an extra turner use shadow wanderer because then they will just be attacking and wasting all their stamina or use instant rest to set up. there are just so many ways to use him